


La Familia

by sanctuary_for_all



Series: Partners [81]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feels, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/pseuds/sanctuary_for_all
Summary: When it comes to family, there's always room for more. (Future fic)
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Partners [81]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/105629
Comments: 20
Kudos: 257





	La Familia

**Author's Note:**

> This is both my 300th fic on Ao3 and my 100th "Hawaii 5-0" fic, posted on the sixth anniversary of what will forever and always be my biggest and longest-running fic series. It's been a heck of a ride, and no matter what happens from this point out I'll love these people forever.

Danny's grandmother had been half Italian, which meant the amount of actual Italian blood in Danny's veins was way the hell too small to mention. Still, she'd always told him that he was 100 percent Italian deep down where it mattered.

"You talk with your hands, you yell at people to show your love, and you already cook better than my dear departed Davey or any of my children." She'd taken his face in her wrinkled hands, pressing a kiss against both cheeks. "And more important than all of that, your family is your heart. You were meant to be surrounded by it."

All these years later, Danny was pretty sure she'd be happy with where he ended up. He was surrounded by family pretty much all the time, though they were adopted instead of connected to him by blood, and he still liked them all well enough to invite them over for dinner after he’d finished seeing them all day at work. Sometimes, that meant a couple of guests sharing the family table on a regular night, and sometimes that meant big potluck dinners like the one they were planning for now.

The house would be complete chaos in a few hours, but right now things were almost quiet. They’d decided to try a variety of Juicy Lucy’s for tonight’s dinner, which meant they were currently folding hamburger around different combinations of cheeses, bacon, mushrooms, and onion. They were doing their best to keep them organized by type, but with the more variations they came up with things got more and more complicated.

“This one has cheddar, onion, and just a _little_ bit of chili sauce.” Brandon smoothed his patty into a nice little domed shape, then gave it a friendly pat. He’d just graduated middle school this past spring, but right now it was all too easy for Danny to see him as a four-year-old carefully making animal friends out of play dough. “Should I put it with the cheese ones, the onion ones, or get a separate plate because it’s spicy?”

Danny hesitated, trying to decide what kind of spices would work best with a mozzarella burger. He hadn’t pulled the cheese out of the fridge, or even mentioned the idea out loud, but he might as well get everything together all at once. “That depends – do you want your aunts to steal it when they realize it’s spicy, or do you want to have to fight your Uncle Lou for it because of the onions?”

Brandon considered this. “It’s not spicy enough for Aunt Kono or Aunt Tani, but I’m definitely going to have to hide it from Uncle Lou.” He placed the burger appropriately on the network of plates, then frowned. “Should I start making labels for these?”

“I’m amazed Danno hasn’t done it already.” Steve finally pulled his head out of the fridge, dropping a kiss on top of Brandon’s head as he went by. Then he set mozzarella and leftover tomato sauce on the counter in front of him, proving once again that he could practically read Danny’s mind by this point in their marriage. After that had been taken care of, he dropped a kiss on the back of Danny’s neck before coming around his other side. “Your dad’s a little bit of a control freak.”

“Oh, _I’m_ the control freak in this marriage? Mr. ‘I physically hit people with the spatula if they try to come too close to my grill?’” He raised an eyebrow, his own lips curving at the matching grins on Steve and Brandon’s faces. “And don’t think you’re hiding that pineapple from me, you lunatic. If you’re going to deface perfectly innocent ground beef like that, you need to keep them far away from the proper god-fearing burgers your husband and son are making.”

“You know Grace is going to want a pineapple burger, though.” Brandon went over to another plate, smoothing out some of the burgers Steve had made earlier. “Lee probably will, too.”

“That’s because they have taste,” Steve said cockily, flipping the little can of pineapple tidbits like the teenage hooligan he’d never been.

“No, it’s because my daughter is deranged in this one particular area, and her new husband has been ruined by growing up in pineapple land.” He dropped a kiss on Steve’s shoulder, then did the same to Brandon’s hair on the way to get the spices he needed. “Thank you, by the way, for being the only member of this family to shun the yellow terror.”

Brandon smiled. “I do my best.”

When he looked up again, Steve had gone still. “Speaking of family,” he said, ear cocked as if he was listening for something, “I think Grace and Lee are putting up chairs in the backyard.”

Danny’s brow lowered, hamburger plans completely abandoned. “Why would they do that?” He set the spices on the counter, heading for the glass doors at the back of the house. “She knows perfectly well we won’t be doing that for at least another hour. And even if we weren’t, there is no prep work more important than saying hi to us.”

Steve and Brandon immediately started following him. “Maybe Lee wanted to do it, and Grace is trying to tell him to get inside,” Brandon offered. “You know he’s still a little scared of you, right? Even though they’re married and everything?”

Danny stopped, brow lowering even more as he turned to his son. “Which is completely ridiculous, because _I’m_ not the scary father-in-law in this situation. Steve’s the NinjaSEAL.”

“I love you more than life, Danno, but you are _absolutely_ the scary father-in-law,” Steve argued, a soft look on his face. “No fighting technique I’ve ever learned is anywhere near as intimidating as your—”

Before he could finish the sentence, the glass doors slid open and Grace and her new husband stepped inside. “Sorry, everyone!” she announced, hurrying forward while Lee followed at a more sedate pace. “Everything was so busy at home, and we wanted to make up for it by setting up the chairs…”

“You don’t have to make up for anything,” Danny said firmly, washing his hands before pulling his daughter into a fierce hug. It had been years, but he still missed having her at home just as much as he ever did. “But you should know to come straight to us as soon as you get here.”

“That’s probably my fault, sir,” Lee said easily, receiving a quick back-pat hug from Steve before offering his hand to Danny. “Today’s been so full I don’t know which way is up.”

“Neither of us do,” Grace added, and Danny realized that the energy he was getting off her wasn’t just the rush inside. She was so keyed up about something she was practically vibrating, like she was about to charge her way straight up a mountain or something. “So you should probably check the chairs and make sure we did them right.”

Steve, Danny and Brandon gave her matching confused looks. “I’m sure they’re fine,” Steve offered. “And even if they’re not, we can just move everything when people get here.”

“No, I _really_ think you should check them,” Grace said, starting to usher all of them outside. “Especially the ones by the beach.”

That was even more confusing. There were always two chairs down by the beach, though which chairs they were had changed at various points through the years. Though sometimes other chairs were set up next to them – they kept a few on the lanai for just that purpose – the two chairs that were out there now hadn’t been moved for a few years.

Brandon finally moved enough on his own initiative he didn’t have to be pushed, and everyone followed him outside to a spot where they could get a good look at the beach chairs. It turned out Danny had been wrong about them not being moved – the table that usually sat between them had been moved off to the side, and the chairs themselves had been moved apart just enough to fit a small yellow plastic chair between them.

Not small, _tiny_. The kind you’d buy a toddler.

In the back of his head, Danny could hear a distant sound like the roar of a tidal wave. But right now all he could do was stare at the tiny chair, eyes burning as he felt the world shift in a way you couldn’t come back from. He felt Steve move to stand next to him, hand curving around his to grip almost painfully tight. If he could tear his eyes away from the chair long enough, he was sure he would see tears in Steve’s eyes.

With all that, it was Brandon that spoke first. “I’m gonna be an uncle,” he breathed, then let out a whoop so loud he was sure they could hear it in Jersey. He still couldn’t make himself tear his eyes away, but there was a sound that was probably Brandon tackling his big sister in a hug. Besides, he was familiar enough with Brandon’s celebration dance by now he could see it with his eyes closed. “I’m gonna be an uncle!”

After a moment, Grace stepped in front of them. “So,” she asked tentatively, trying to study their expressions. “Everything okay over here?”

With that, the tidal wave crashed into him. He pulled her into his arms, tears streaming down his face, and she just hugged him back with all the strength in her body. After a second, Steve’s arms came around them both.

Danny squeezed his eyes shut. “You’re going to be the best mom ever,” he whispered thickly, heart so full he was amazed it could still fit into his chest.

Grace tightened her arms around him even more. “That’s because I had the best dad ever,” she whispered back, then laughed wetly. “And the best Uncle Steve.”

Steve kissed her hair. “Hard not to be, with you two.”

Danny soon felt another set of arms around his middle, just the right size to be Brandon. “You might as well come join in,” he called to Lee. “We’re going to be here awhile.”

“It’s okay,” Lee called back, sounding a little emotional himself. “I’m taking pictures.”

At that, everyone laughed wetly. Still, it was a long time before they let go of each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my [original fiction,](https://jennifferwardell.wixsite.com/mybooks) my [blog,](http://jennifferwardell.blogspot.com) or say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://sanctuaryforalluniverses.tumblr.com)!


End file.
